Trois vies en une
by Oznela
Summary: Quand Voldemort ordonne à super Nanny de s'occuper de Wöden qui n'est autre que Harry Potter, lui même. Un Wöden défoulé qui vit dans l'horreur et qui fait bétise sur bétise. Comment super Nanny va t-elle réussir à le mater ? Que va devenir ce petit ?


**Trois vie en une**

* * *

><p><strong> One Shot<strong>

**Qui finira surement en Plury-Shot =D**

je prévoit minimum trois chapitres

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Quasiment tous de J.K.R.

**Résumé** : Tiré du défi n°1 de **Lady Morgane Slytherin**

Lady Morgane Slytherin : "Super Nanny débarque chez Voldemort, qui a bien du mal avec un Harry Potter de cinq ans et demi dont il a décidé de faire son Héritier. Le bout-de-chou n'aime pas recevoir des ordres, fussent-ils donnés par le plus grand mage noir de la planète..."

Léa','Nana : Voldemort sous le conseil de Severus fait venir Super Nanny pour s'occuper d'un certain Wöden qui n'est autre que Harry Potter agé de cinq ans et demi. Même avec Voldemort en tuteur on peut être le plus casse-cou et fouteur de merde des gamins. Comment ce petit as évolué dans un monde de torture et de mort. Commet Super Nanny va t-elle arriver à le mater ? Qui deviendra ce jeune garçon ?

**Relation :** Du Yaoi. Pas que évidemment. Un HP/DM mais aussi du EL/SB =D

**Reviews :** J'aime et je répond =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Wöden Zeus Jedusor<strong>

* * *

><p>AS ( ANte Scriptum ): <em>l'italique Fourchelangue<em> , **Le gras : Français**

* * *

><p>Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, que nous appellerons plus rapidement Voldemort, lança un énième Doloris sur l'homme qui se tortillait devant lui en criant de douleur. Le dit-torturé lâcha un autre « Maître s'il vous plait » d'une voix empreinte de douleur mais le sorcier du haut de son siège ne l'écouta pas. Pourquoi aucun imbécile qui lui servait de Mangemort ne pouvait garder un mioche de cinq ans et demi à peine ? Et pourquoi, avait-il décidé de prendre ce gamin dans ses bras quand celui-ci avait survécu à son Avada Kedavra ? Oui … enfin, non. Ca ce n'était pas l'essentiel, vu que puisque c'était son choix, il avait eu raison. En tant que plus grand mage de tout les temps et bientôt seigneur du monde, on avait toujours raison. Oui c'est ça, c'était ces stupide de larbin qui n'était pas capable de gérer un môme que LUI avait décidé d'adopter par pure stratégie tellement il était génial –lui, pas le môme.<p>

- TOOOOOOMMMMM !

Un gamin sur un mini balais volant entra dans la pièce morbide et s'arrêta devant l'homme qui se faisait torturer. Le petit brun descendit de son balai et regarda de haut le Mangemort.

- 'Lut Miky. Ca va ?

Si le blond effondré au sol avait eu encore ne serait-ce qu'une once de force il aurait étranglé ce petit. « Ca va ? ». Non ça va pas, pensa le torturé. A cause de toi je me retrouve sur le sol entrain de me faire punir pour tes crimes.

Au lieu de s'apitoyer sur le sort de son ancienne « nounou », le brun s'avança vers Voldemort en écrasant le quasi-mort qui gémit et s'évanoui. Le petit homme du haut de ses cinq ans se posa face au Lord avec un sourire d'angelot.

- Dis , Tooommm ?

- Je m'appelle Voldemort, gamin.

- M'en fous. Tu aime le rouge ?

- Non.

Bien sur que non. Comment le seigneur de Serpentard pourrait-il aimer le rouge Griffondor, la seule teinte de cette couleur qu'il acceptait était le rouge sang comme ses yeux et ceux du gamin aussi. Quand, de ses prunelles rouge – sang – il vit le petit garçon devant lui élargir son sourire il se dit qu'il était foutu.

_Tu es foutu… mort … Pauvre petit humain … tu va mourir …_

Nagini ? Que venait-elle faire dans l'histoire ? Voldemort le compris quand il vit son cher serpent arrivé. Bariolé de rouge et d'or laissant un trainer de poudre derrière lui.

_Maître … _

Voldemort se leva d'un coup, habité d'une rage extrême. Trop c'est trop. Le petit avait déjà décoré des mangemorts, cassé des affaires, fait bruler des parties du manoir, insulté des connaissances de Voldemort, mis en bazar le manoir, teint les cheveux en rose de tout les habitant du manoir – et heureusement le lord n'avait pas de cheveux-, sauvé des moldus des cachots … Mais personne ne touchais à son serpent.

- Wöden ! (Odin en français)

Le jeune homme releva la tête et son sourire disparut.

- _TU AS DEPASSE LES BORNES !_

Le lord vit les prunelles du brun tressaillir, le Fourchelang lui faisait toujours un effet bizarre quand c'était le lord qui le disait.

- _Tu vas remettre Nagini comme elle était. De suite._

_- Et aussi les pièces de la maison ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

Et avant qu'il n'est pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, le Lord aperçut du coin de l'œil la trainé de poudre que Nagini créait s'étendre dans la pièce et teindre les murs aux couleurs de Griffondor. Le môme éclata de rire devant l'expression dérouté de celui qui l'avait adopté et il partit en riant.

Voldemort s'écrasa sur son siège et claqua des doigts. Un Mangemort rentra dans la pièce vêtu d'une robe bleue à pois rose. Le lord n'y prêta pas d'attention et montra le corps au sol.

- Amène-le au cachot. Et appelle Severus et Lucius. Sur le champ.

- Oui maître.

Une heure plus tard le lord était assis sur son fauteuil et Lucius et Severus s'inclinait devant lui.

- Vous avez été bien long.

- Veuillez nous pardonnez.

Lucius se baissa encore plus tandis que le maître des potions observait la salle. Un seul mot lui vint à l'idée. Wöden. Le garçonnet aux mêmes yeux que leur maître avait encore fait des siennes. Et le lord n'était pas d'humeur. Severus tomba sur Nagini qui affichait les mêmes couleurs que la salle au pied du Lord et semblait d'une humeur aussi massacrante que son maître. Maître qui alla droit au sujet.

- Wöden est infernal. Trouver un moyen de le calmer.

- Mais Maître… On a même essayé les cachots.

En effet, le petit monstre avait passé une semaine dans les cachots du manoir avec pour subsister du pain sec et de l'eau, la fois ou il avait libéré les moldus et qu'il les avait amené à l'extérieur du manoir. Pourtant quand il était ressortit, marqué par les coups des Mangemorts qui se vengeaient, il avait sourit au Lord et avait déclaré d'une voix monotone. « De toute façon, j'ai survécu à ton Avada. Alors, il faudra faire mieux »

- Et même les Doloris.

Oui, le petit était aussi passé plusieurs fois sous les sortilèges du Lord jusqu'à tomber dans le coma. Mais quand il s'était réveillé, il avait regardé ses cicatrices et avait lâché un «Génial »

Alors comment arrêter cette petite teigne ? Lucius leva les yeux au ciel discrètement en pensant à Drago. Son fils était sage et il écoutait, on lui faisait quelques remontrances de temps en temps ce qui est assez normal pour un enfant de cinq ans. Surement que Wöden était trop gâté. Quoi que … vivre dans un manoir lugubre, avec des gens lugubre, à entendre des cris de souffrances tout les jours ne devaient pas être gai pour un gamin. Et pourtant, ce petit semblait heureux. Son sang de Griffondor surement. Quand on a un père du nom de James Potter, on ne peut pas être anodin.

- Super Nanny.

Lucius se tourna vers son ami qui venait de chuchoter tandis que le Lord lui enjoignait de répéter.

- Je disais, super Nanny. J'ai entendu deux élèves sang-de-bourbe en parler. Il parait que c'est une femme qui arrive à régler tous les problèmes avec les enfants, récalcitrants. Il parait qu'elle fait des miracles.

- Tu ose me proposer une moldue pour éduquer Wöden.

- Autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

Le lord hocha la tête et passa son long doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Amène-la-moi, Severus.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Trois jours plus tard, devant le Lord, une moldue blonde en tailleur strict rose et les bras croisés ne laissait rien voir de sa peur face à cet homme chauve aux yeux rouge sang. Le Lord l'observa un instant. Elle avait l'air correcte – pour une moldue s'entend-, bien éduqué et sévère. Y arriverait-elle ? De toute façon, elle mourrait sinon. Enfin, elle mourrait _plus douloureusement._

- Présentez-vous.

La femme face à lui haussa un sourcil et lui répondit dans une autre langue. Severus lui avait ramené une Française ! Sans lui dire en plus. Heureusement que dans sa suprématie suprême il avait pensé à apprendre Le Français et le Russe. Il réitéra donc sa question dans la langue de la blonde.

**- Je m'appelle ****Kalthoum Sarraï , ou Cathy pour les enfants. Que me voulez-vous ? Ou suis-je ?**

**- Tu es dans mon manoir. Un manoir sorcier. **

**- Je le sais bien. **

Le Lord fronça les sourcils. Cette moldue n'avait pas l'air si moldue que ça.

**- Et comment ?**

**- Mon fils est sorcier.**

**- Un sang de bourbe. **

**- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous osez m'arracher à ma maison pour insulter mon fils ?**

Le trait rouge sortit de la baguette du lord et alla se fracassait contre la femme qui tomba au sol en gémissant.

**- Je pose les questions. Toi. Moldue de bas étage, tu va t'occuper de dresser un môme pour moi. Il parait que tu es douée. Si tu réussis ta famille survivra. Sinon, devine.**

Elle releva la tête et s'assit sur les genoux le regard plein de défis.

**- Qui ?**

**- Un garçon de cinq ans. Mon unique héritier. L'auteur de cette décoration abominable.**

Cathy tourna la tête, elle avait trouvé les couleurs chaleureuses pourtant. Elle posa sa main sur sa côte qui la faisait souffrir et elle croisa le regard du Lord. Un sentiment de peur lui parcourut l'échine mais elle le mit vite de côté. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle montre sa peur à ce Sadique qui en profiterait sans une once d'hésitation. Et surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ces deux filles et son fils meurent.

**- Où est-il ? **

**- Il arrive.**

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille vêtue d'une robe émeraude, aux mêmes yeux que le maître et aux cheveux bruns.

- Bonjour père. Oh ? Nous avons une invitée ?

**- Une fille ?**

-Oh une Française ?

Cathy cligna des yeux. Cette gamine avait l'air plus tôt bien élevé et puis c'était une fille et non pas un garçon. Le lord arqua un sourcil. Wöden faisait encore une de ses sales blagues. Le garçon regarda la blonde et essaya de s'exprimer dans sa langue.

**- Oui. Père croit que je suis un garçon. Il est un peu fou, là dedans.**

Voldemort se leva en grognant. Cette moldue se fichait de lui à cause – encore et toujours – du gamin. Il n'était pas maboul, le maboul dans l'histoire c'était Dumbledore. Cathy observa le Lord une demi-seconde. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, vaguement, via son fils qui étudiait à Beaubâton. Pourtant il ne semblait pas si terrible que ça, et puis qui confondrait le sexe de son enfant. Ce psychopathe voulait-il tellement avoir un garçon ?

Cathy observa la jeune fille lui tendre la main gracieusement et elle la saisit.

**- Grave erreur de votre part madame.**

Les yeux bleu de Cathy s'agrandirent quand elle sentit son corps se gonflait comme un ballon de baudruche et décoller du sol. La gamine affichait un sourire carnassier et Cathy à travers ses yeux embués la vit quitter sa robe et se retrouver en smoking noir et vert.

- Personne ne m'aura madame. Personne.

Cathy cligna des paupières. Malgré que le jeune ait parlé en anglais elle avait compris. Elle n'était pas personne. On ne se moquer pas d'elle comme ça. Ce petit, héritier de Voldemort ou pas, allait le comprendre, foi de Cathy !

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Kalthoum Sarraï, surnommée Cathy ou Super Nanny, travaillant pour une chaîne moldue et étant arrivé à mater une cinquantaine d'enfant, se pinça le nez. Devant elle se tenait un garnement de cinq ans aux yeux vert émeraude aussi profonds que l'océan et au sourire d'ange.

**- Tu comprends ce que tu as fait Wöden ?**

Le garçon la regarda de travers en essayant de comprendre sa phrase et elle la répéta avec les rudiments d'Anglais qu'elle connaissait, alors qu'elle était certaine qu'il pouvait comprendre. Cette barrière des langues était vraiment handicapante et le garçon en profiter pour ne pas écouter. Elle décida donc d'aller en parler directement au mage noir.

Ainsi elle se retrouva agenouillée devant lui à lui quémander de l'aide. Quand Voldemort sortit sa baguette magique elle eut un mouvement de recul mais il lui lança juste un simple sort et lui parla tranquillement.

- Et là. Tu me comprends ?

-Oui.

- Bien. Tu Parle et tu comprends désormais l'anglais.

Cathy n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'un bruit assourdissant ce fit entendre. Le petit garçon pénétra dans la pièce en courant avec deux Mangemorts derrière lui. Voldemort les arrêta d'un geste de la main.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Coin … coin coin coin. Coin ! Coin cooin couiin coin.

- Qu'est ce ?

Le deuxième Mangemort s'avança vers son Lord et ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

- Miaou … Miou mia miaou.

Voldemort se leva d'un bond et gonfla sa poitrine d'albâtre.

- Arrêter ! Parler normalement !

Un concert de miaulement et de coin se fit entendre et le Lord leur lança un sort de silence. A ce moment là trois autre Mangemort entrèrent. L'un avait les cheveux et la peau rose cochon et imitait justement le bruit du dit animal. L'autre se posa au sol et gratta son oreille avec sa jambe en aboyant. Tandis que le troisième battait des ailes en faisant des piou piou.

Wöden dans son coin éclata de rire devant la tête défaite de son père adoptif jusqu'à ce qu'une tête un peu ridée se mette à sa hauteur.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait de mal ? C'est mauvais de transformer des gens en animaux. A cause de ça tu va être puni. Alors tu va aller t'assoir sur la marche la bas trois minutes. Et dans trois minutes tu pourras partir et faire ce que tu veux.

- Trois minutes ?

- Oui.

Le garçonnet alla s'assoir sur la marche au plus grand étonnement de Cathy qui avait imaginé plus de résistance de sa part. Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers le Lord qui avait stupéfié les cinq personnes sujette à des sorts et qui demandait à d'autre mangemorts de les déplacer. Elle regarda ensuite les murs qui avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale ainsi que les différents meubles dans les tons de vert, de gris ou de marrons. Un endroit sinistre pour un gamin de cinq ans. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait plus peur de rien. Comment grandir entouré par la magie noire, les meurtres et les tortures. Il fallait qu'elle voie la chambre du petit pour plus de détails. Normalement elle observait d'abord et ensuite agissait mais comment expliquer ça à ce Sadique ? Elle soupira en essayant de ne pas penser au futur. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse pour ses enfants.

Son regard bleu gris tomba sur le garçon qui regardait ses pieds et qui se leva d'un bond.

- Ca fait trois minutes !

Et elle le vit partir en courant vers elle mais elle l'esquiva. Pourtant il réussit quand même à lui jeter dessus l'araignée qu'il venait de ramasser. Cathy prit la bestiole et voulut la mettre par terre, malheureusement celle-ci resta accroché et grossit petit à petit. En moins de cinq minutes, elle se retrouva avec une araignée de la taille d'un ballon de foot sur l'épaule et elle se força au calme. Pourtant quand elle croisa le regard globuleux de la bestiole, elle frémit et attrapa une pierre pour la fracasser sur l'araignée qui en mourut et qui tomba au sol.

Le garçonnet ne laissa pas tomber et lança des bombes à eau sur Cathy qui se les reçut en pleine tête tout comme Voldemort qui venait de se retourner. Wöden se retrouva projetait au sol par un Doloris et il se tortilla sur les dalles froides. Dans ses yeux en plus de la souffrance, super Nanny lut la détermination et elle comprit que le petit du haut de ses cinq ans ne lâcherait pas un bruit. Elle fut horrifiée par les méthodes du Lord sur un gamin et elle admira le petit qui gardait la tête haute malgré les tortures. Un autre sort de l'homme aux yeux de couleur sang fit lever la tête à Cathy mais la peur la cloua. Elle avait peur de mourir, car sa mort voulait dire qu'elle n'aurait pas réussit à dompter le brun et donc la mort de ses enfants.

Quand le lord se détourna, Wöden saignait du nez et tremblait. Pourtant il ne pleura pas, ne cria pas, ne fustigea pas. Il se releva et afficha un drôle de sourire.

- Tom ?

Le lord fit volte-face.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Tu m'a bien donné un autre nom toi.

Le lord fronça les sourcils. Ce garnement n'aurait jamais dû le savoir. Comment avait-il fait ?

- Tom ? Tu as tué mes parents. Tu m'auras pas.

Et sur ses mots le nom de Harry Potter apparut en lettres capitales sur tous les murs du manoir.

Le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps cria sa rage et lança un sort sur la nounou tandis que Wöden sortait en sifflotant.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Le petit brun ouvrit les yeux et s'assit. Il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans ses draps de soie blanc cassé et sur ses oreillers verts. Son regard se posa sur sa table de nuit et son armoire, seuls autres meubles de la pièce. Il sortit de son lit et alla dans sa salle de bain. La baignoire se remplit magiquement et il s'y glissa dedans.

Au bout de dix minutes il en ressortit et alla à son armoire. Il en sortit un caleçon gris, un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche qu'il enfila avec hâte. En courant il se dirigea vers son petit salon qui comprenait un canapé en cuir, un fauteuil marron et moelleux, une table en vieux bois avec quatre chaises et une armoire remplis de jeux de société tels que les échecs.

Il prit place sur une chaise et un elfe de maison apparut à ses côtés dans un POC plutôt faible.

- Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour monsieur Harry Potter ?

Le garçon sourit, cet elfe n'arrivait pas à l'appeler autrement que par son vrai nom et ça le Lord ne le savait pas.

- Mon petit déjeuner Doby. Amène Parky aussi.

Un POC retentit et l'elfe ne fut plus là. Deux secondes plus tard, Dobby posait le déjeuner de son maître sur la table tandis que Parky, une petite elfe, lui mettait une serviette.

- Assis-toi Parky.

- Oui Monsieur.

- Dobby va faire le lit, monsieur Potter.

- Bien.

Tandis que l'aîné des créatures sortait, la plus jeune prit place en face de Harry en jouant avec ses doigts. Comme tous les matins, le jeune maître la conviait à lui parler, comme tous les matins elle acceptait en sachant très bien que c'était mal.

- Comment vas-tu Parky ?

- Je vais bien Maître. Toujours. Et vous ?

- J'ai rêvé de toi.

- Oh …

L'elfe de maison afficha son étonnement et ses oreilles se rabattirent sur son crâne grisâtre.

- Oui, y avait un dragon. Toi et Dobby. Et puis vous tuiez le dragon avec des éclairs vert et tous devenez rouge comme le sang, et … et … moi j'arrivais sur un sombral et je vous prenais avec moi. Et Tom nous attrapait et nous serrer dans ses bras … et … et … je me suis réveillé.

- C'était un beau rêve monsieur ?

- Oui mais c'était un rêve.

Le petit fini sa tartine et sauta sur ses pieds. L'elfe l'imita et le petit homme se rapprocha d'elle.

- A ce soir Parky. Dit à Dobby de passer une bonne journée si on ne se revoit pas.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur la joue grise de la créature qui couina et il partit en courant en pensant à ses nouvelles blagues.

Arrivé au salon il rentra sans frapper et tomba en plein milieu d'une réunion de Mangemort. Ne s'en préoccupant pas plus que cela, il regarda les gens présent et tomba sur le maître des potions, justement celui qu'il recherchait. Il leva d'un la tête fièrement et alla se planter à côté de Severus.

- Faut qu'on parle.

Le maître des potions habitué à l'air hautain du gamin haussa un sourcil en gardant son air froid.

- Et de quoi, jeune homme ?

- C'est ta faute si j'ai une blonde sur le dos.

- Oui et ?

- Tu va me le payer.

- Bien.

L'aîné se tourna vers son maître qui affichait un air impassible. Tous les autres mangemorts attendaient que leur Lord s'énerve contre le gamin comme il avait l'habitude de faire, mais il claqua seulement des doigts et une dame plus très jeune en tailleur strict entra et alla se placer derrière le futur héritier.

- Wöden suivez moi.

Le garçonnet se retourna. Pourquoi le vouvoyez-t-elle ? Tom avait-il parlait avec elle ?

Par pur défi le garçon la suivit et il remarqua qu'elle l'amenait à l'extérieur, dans le parc derrière le manoir. Une fois dehors elle s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

- On va passer la journée ensemble aujourd'hui. D'accord ? Mais d'abord tu va aller voir quelqu'un qui t'attend.

Ah ? Plus de vouvoiement ? La blonde avait surement reçut l'ordre de le vouvoyer et elle ne le faisait quand présence d'adulte.

- Qui ? Où ?

- Un certain Drago, là bas.

Cathy pointa un grand arbre du doigt et avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit le gamin était déjà partit en courant. Quoi qu'on puisse dire, ce petit Wöden n'avait que cinq ans et il voulait des amis. Elle marcha donc vers l'arbre et écarquilla les yeux. Le garçonnet était entrain d'attacher un autre petit garçonnet aux cheveux blond, presque blanc, et aux yeux gris-bleu, contre l'arbre.

- Wöden !

Elle se précipite sur le brun qui finit d'accrocher sa victime et l'écarte de l'arbre d'un coup, puis se tourne vers lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- J'en avais envie.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est mal ? Très mal ? On n'attache pas les gens.

- Tom le fait, d'abord. Et on lui dit rien !

- Tu n'es pas Tom.

Intérieurement elle souffla, ça aller être dur d'interdire à un gamin de ne pas faire comme son père, sans lui expliquait que c'était parce qu'il était trop petit et qu'il le ferait plus tard. On ne peut pas dire un quelqu'un qu'il pourra attacher les gens plus tard.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Tu comprends ce que tu as fait de mal ?

- Non.

- Wöden … on ne doit pas attacher les gens. C'est comme ça. Si ton père le fait, ce n'est pas forcément que c'est bien.

Sans un mot pour laisser le petit réfléchir, elle se tourna et aida le petit blond en le détachant. Celui-ci la regarder sans comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça mais il se laissa faire et une fois détacher il lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Merci madame, c'est gentils de m'avoir détaché.

- C'est un moldue Drago.

Alors que Cathy tenait la main du blond, il s'écarta d'un coup et son visage devint dur.

- Une moldue ? Comment ose-t-elle me toucher !

Il leva la tête pour toiser la nounou qui était à genoux et afficha un aire dégouter.

- Et dire que ça m'a touché. Wöden, tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt.

- T'avais qu'à réfléchir. Un sorcier aurait utilisé sa baguette.

Le petit blond tourna les talons la tête haute et commença à partir.

- Tu vas où Drago ?

- Me laver et me changer. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

- Je te rejoins. Vas-y.

Super Nanny se tourna vers le petit héritier du lord qui souriait.

- Vous êtes rien ici. Je suis le roi, ça a toujours été comme ça. Les gens font ce que je veux.

Le petit garnement partit en courant rejoindre son ami qui avancé vers le manoir.

Cathy s'assit par terre. C'était dur. Très. Ce petit garçon n'était pas un enfant comme les autres, il n'avait pas grandit comme partout. Son père était un tueur et se fichait des lois et les enfants de cet âge prenait toujours exemple sur leur parents. D'ailleurs où était la mère de ce petit ? Il devait bien en avoir une. Le lord l'avait-il tué ? Etait-il aussi cruel pour tuer sa femme ? Surement …

Cathy soupira de désespoir. Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, pour sa famille.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le manoir la tête haute. Elle croisa un homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau et au sourire narquois.

- Vous cherchez ?

- La chambre du petit Wöden. Je pense qu'il est là bas.

- Deuxième étage au fond, madame Sarraï.

Avant qu'elle n'est pu savoir comment il connaissait son nom, l'homme avait disparut. Elle monta donc les marches et frappa ç une porte gravé du nom du gamin. Personne ne répondit et elle entra donc. Une créature étrange et petite lui faisait face.

- Bonjour Madame, que désirez-vous ?

- Euh … bonjour … je cherche le petit Wöden.

- Il n'est pas là. Mais si Dobby peut vous aider. Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?

- Volontiers.

Cinq minute plus tard, Cathy était assise à une table et buvait son thé. La créature s'agitait autours d'elle en nettoyant ce qui semblait être le salon privée de Wöden.

- Excusez-moi Dobby. Mais, vous êtes qui pour le petit ?

- Je suis son elfe de maison madame, je réponds à toutes ses attentes.

- Vous pourriez me parler de lui ?

- Dobby s'en occupe depuis qu'il est tout petit. Harry Potter est très gentils avec Dobby.

- Harry Potter ? Qui est-ce ?

- Le petit, madame. Harry Potter. Dobby l'appelle par son vrai nom. Maintenant les autres l'appellent Wöden Jedusor. Mais Dobby connait le petit Harry Potter. C'est un gentil garçon qui fait parfois des bêtises. Mais il est très gentil avec Dobby et Parky.

- Vous voulez dire que son père l'a adopté ?

- Oui madame. Dobby sait ce qu'il s'est passé. En vrai. Peu de gens le savent madame.

- Dobby vous devez me le dire. Je dois aider ce petit.

- Dobby le fait alors pour Harry Potter madame. Monsieur le Lord est arrivé chez les parents de monsieur Harry Potter pour le tuer à cause d'une prophétie. Le père de monsieur Harry Potter s'est interposé et le lord l'a tué. La mère de Harry Potter s'est interposé et monsieur le Lord l'a tuée. Quand il est arrivé devant le bébé, il a hésité. Pas par amabilité mais par ruse. Si Harry Potter se rallier à ses côtés, plus rien ne pourrait le tué. Alors que s'il tué Harry Potter, un autre enfant pourrait venir au monde. Le Lord as prit le petit et a décidé que si il survivrait à son sort de mort il le garderait. Le petit à survécu mais pas le Lord, pas entièrement. Le jeune Harry Potter a été amené chez son oncle et sa tante. D'affreux moldus madame. Affreux. Maître Lucius a demandé à Dobby d'aller chercher Harry Potter et il m'a demandé de m'en occuper.

- Ensuite ?

- Le Lord est revenue à la vie grâce au sang du petit et il a changé le nom de Harry Potter pour lui donner le statut d'héritier du Lord.

- Wöden sait-il tout ça ?

- Oui, madame.

Cathy songea à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a peu. Après s'être fait torturé le petit avait dit à Tom qu'il avait tué ses parents. Donc il savait et il en profitait. Ce gamin était vraiment rusé pour son âge. La blonde posa sa tasse et se concentra sur son vernis pour réfléchir. Le Lord l'avait adopté. Il n'était pas son vrai père et il avait tué ses vrais parents. Wöden se vengeait-il ? Non … à son âge, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ça. Il aurait dû se battre pour que son nouveau père s'occupe de lui. S'occuper de lui ? Mais bien sur ! Wöden voulait qu'on le remarque ! Qu'on s'occupe de lui. Pour un gamin de cinq ans, un père c'est un modèle, l'homme qui vous protège, vous berce, vous défend. Pas un meurtrier qui vous torture et vous fait voir des meurtres.

Cathy posa sa main. Il fallait qu'elle devienne amie avec Wöden pour savoir si sa théorie était juste. Qu'elle le connaisse plus. Mais comment ? En lui parlant, mais quand ? Le soir ? Oui surement le meilleur moment. Normalement elle demandé aux parents de lire une histoire aux enfants mais là, elle ne pouvait faire comme normalement.

- Quand Wöden se couche t-il Dobby ?

- Il vient dans ses appartement vers 7Heure, mange à 8Heure ici quand Monsieur le Lord ne le fait pas mangé dans la grande salle et dois être au lit à 10Heure.

- Bien merci. Je reviendrais alors.

- Bien sur madame.

Quelque part ailleurs dans le manoir Drago posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Wöden, celui-ci bougea pour rendre sa position plus confortable et l'eau du bain dans lequel ils trempaient ondula en laissant s'échapper une odeur de mangue.

- Wöden pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que c'était une moldue.

- Pas envie.

- T'es méchant.

- Je sais. Mais tu m'aime quand même.

- Oui.

L'héritier des Malfoy se retourna et de l'eau glissa sur le sol. Il plongea son regard bleu gris dans celui rouge sang de son ami.

- Je peux pas te dire non. Tu le sais.

- Oui.

- Tu m'utilise.

- Oui.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du blond et il renifla à grande pompe.

- T'es méchant !

- Et alors ? Tu dois m'obéir c'est tout.

Drago se leva et sortit du bain. Les dalles du sol aspirèrent l'eau et l'enfant attrapa une serviette dans laquelle il s'enroula avant de sortir. Wöden soupira et se leva à son tour puis enfila une serviette.

- Parky ?

L'elfe de maison apparut en un POP qui fit sourire le brun.

- Tu peux vider la baignoire et m'apporter des habits ?

- Oui bien sur.

Alors qu'elle s'activait à la tâche, Wöden sortit de la salle de bain pour se retrouver dans la chambre de Drago quand il séjournait au manoir. Un grand lit à baldaquin en bois foncé, une simple armoire avec gravé ses initiales et une tables de nuit surmonté d'une lampe éclairant d'un doux vert.

Le petit blond allongé sur son lit pleurait à chaudes larmes et Wöden monta sur le lit pour s'assoir à ses côtés.

- Tom est persuadé que cette femme pourra me calmer et m'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Le petit blond sortit la tête de son oreiller et Wöden attrapa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de la mettre à la bouche.

- C'est une moldue elle peut pas.

- Parait qu'elle est douée. Severus l'a dit à ton père.

- Avec les autre moldue. Toi tu es pas comme eux.

- Oui tu as raison. Elle m'aura pas. On mange ensemble ce soir ?

- Surement.

- Alors ne prend pas de la tourte aux champignons.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras.

- Tu fais encore des bêtises.

- Oui. Faut bien s'amuser.

- Wöden ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as dit que je serais ta femme plus tard.

- Pa'ce que c'est vrai.

- Mais je suis pas une fille.

- Et alors ? On s'en fou. Tu es pas d'accord ?

- C'est toi qui choisis.

- Pour une fois. Ment pas. Tu veux ou pas.

- Oui.

Un petit POP retentit et Parky apparut avec une pile de vêtement.

- Voilà vos habits monsieur. Vous voulez autres choses ?

- Non merci Parky. Tu peux y aller.

- Bien.

Un autre POP et l'elfe disparut. Wöden se leva et attrapa la petite pile de vêtement posé sur le lit et les enfila. Drago ouvrit son armoire et sortit quelques affaires et les enfila à son tour. Voyant que Drago avait choisit une chemise verte émeraude, le brun vint le voir et lui défît les boutons.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais. Pas du vert.

Puis il enleva aussi la sienne qu'il lui passa. Sans protester le blond l'enfila et se retrouva vêtu d'une chemise bleue pale avec des motifs en argent gravé dessus.

- C'est mieux

- Et toi ?

- Moi je vais t'en emprunter une.

D'un coup d'œil, le brun porta son choix sur une chemise rouge avec des motifs en or gravé dessus.

- Ton père aime pas le rouge et l'or.

- M'en fou.

Deux heures plus tard Wöden rentra dans la grande salle suivit de Drago et prit place au côté de Severus. Voldemort regarda avec désapprobation la tenue de son fils qui souriait arrogamment. Ce gamin aimait le provoquer et il réussissait toujours. Il avait hérité de l'arrogance de son vrai père d'après Severus et Lucius. Voldemort posa sa main sur son serpent qui se tortillait autours de son coup et lui demanda d'aller voir où était la moldue. Nagini se laissa couler le long de son mettre et disparut. Le Lord se tourna alors vers Lucius.

- Alors Lucius. Comment cela avance ?

- Bien maître. Tout est en ordre. Le ministre à peur.

- Bien. Severus ?

- Dumbledore croit que vous êtes à moitié mort et il cherche désespérément l'enfant.

- Bien. Wöden as-tu passé une bonne journée avec Drago ? Où est la moldue ?

- J'ai passé une bonne journée. Nous l'avons laissé dans le parc. Je ne sais pas où elle peut être.

- Bon. Mangeons donc.

Le maître claqua dans ses doigts et les plats apparurent sur la table. Wöden attrapa une omelette et fit un clin d'œil à Drago quand son père attrapa de la tourte. Quand Lucius eu mordu dedans, le petit brun éclata de rire et les adultes se tournèrent vers lui.

- Que se passe t-il Wöden ?

- C'est Lucius.

Severus et Voldemort se tournèrent vers le blond qui prenait une teinte verdâtre et qui ouvrait et fermer la bouche comme un poisson, en quête d'air.

- Wöden ! Qu'as tu fait ? Severus occupe toi de Lucius.

Le maître des potions se leva et s'approcha de son ami qui venait de s'évanouir. Il hocha la tête à la question muette de son maître et d'un coup de baguette fit léviter le blond vers ses appartements.

- Wöden. File dans ta chambre. De suite.

- D'accord.

Le brun sauta de table, salua Drago du regard et partit vers l'étage. Quand il rentra dans son salon, Cathy était assise sur une chaise et buvait un thé.

- Tu ne devais pas mangé avec ton père.

- Vous ne deviez pas me vouvoyer ?

La blonde posa sa tasse de thé et se leva.

- Tu as fait une bêtise ?

- Et alors, ça vous fait quoi ?

- Je suis là pour ça. Je te propose quelque chose. Tu vas finir de manger et on va jouer aux échecs. Tu sais y jouer ?

- Oui. Mais j'ai pas envie. Les dames plutôt.

- D'accord.

Le petit prit place sur la table et une assiette apparue devant lui. Il l'a dégusta avec appétit et quand il eut finit Parky ramassa tout et installa le damier. Quelques parties plus tard Cathy demanda à Wöden s'il voulait aller se coucher et celui-ci ne rechigna pas. La blonde l'aida même à se faufiler dans son lit, chose que Parky faisait d'habitude. Le brun l'a regarda sortir un livre de son sac.

- On m'a parlé des contes de Beedle le barde et j'ai décidé de t'en lire un. Tu veux lequel ?

- Sais pas.

- Ouvre-le alors.

Wöden obéit et tomba sur la deuxième page du conte des trois frères.

- Le conte des trois frères. Bien. Tiens voilà un post-it, tu vas le mettre à cette page d'accord.

Curieux de connaître le résultat, le garçon obéit et posa le post-it rose sur la page.

- Ce soir je vais lire jusqu'à ce post-it et après on éteindra les lumières pour dormir. D'accord ?

- Hum … Oui.

Moins d'une heure après Wöden dormait paisiblement tandis que Cathy attendait qu'on vienne la chercher. Le maître des potions poussa la porte et s'assit à côté de la blonde. Dobby lui offrit un thé qu'il accepta.

- Où est Wöden ?

- Il dort.

- Déjà ?

- Oui.

- Vous faîtes des miracles. Les elfes mettent toujours des heures à l'endormir.

- Ce n'est pas d'elfes de maison qu'il a besoin mais d'amour. Comme tout les enfants de cinq ans.

- Je le sais.

La blonde leva la tête et croisa le regard impassible du brun. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos.

- Vous êtes là pour m'amener dans ma cellule ?

- Oui. Mais je peux aussi vous proposer mon lit. Cela sera plus confortable.

Cathy leva la tête vers l'homme un air choqué sur son visage.

- Ne prenez pas cet air madame. Je ne suis pas là ce soir. Mon lit est vide.

- Pourquoi faîtes vous cela ?

- Disons que … je suis un peu plus … humain que mon maître. Votre réponse ?

La blonde se trouva complètement déstabilisé par rapport à cet homme aux yeux impassible. Elle le regarda se tourner et partir à l'extérieur. Une petite main grise la poussa doucement au niveau des mollets et elle croisa le regard de Dobby.

- Allez-y madame. Monsieur est gentil.

Cathy lança un coup d'œil vers la porte de Wöden. Il fallait qu'elle soit en forme pour s'en occuper, et pour cela il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme encore dans un cachot. Poussant un soupir, elle leva la tête et sortit de la pièce. Severus attendait et elle hocha la tête pour seule réponse à la question muette. Le brun reprit son chemin et elle le suivit jusqu'à un salon chaudement décoré avec une cheminée au milieu.

- La porte au fond est ma chambre, les draps sont propres. Il y a une salle de bain je vous ai mis des serviettes. Je reviendrais demain à 5H30 pour vous amener dans le cachot. Passez une agréable nuit madame Sarraï.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il avait disparut.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Wöden se leva le sourire aux lèvres en repensant au conte d'hier soir. Un conte normal de moldue qui avait fait bien rire le petit garçon. Avec cette magie si … gentille mais si … magique, magnifique. Simple et belle. Cette nuit ses rêves l'avaient porté vers le village de cendrillon où Dobby faisait office de femme de ménage. Puis Cathy était arrivée et d'un coup de livre rose avait écrasé un château et transformé Drago en fille pour que Wöden l'épouse. Tom finissait en citrouille et les autres mangemorts en rat.

Le brun posa son pied au sol en soupirant. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Un rêve né des contes que sa « Nounou » lui lisait depuis déjà deux semaines, tous les soirs. Comme tous les matins quand il entra dans son salon Cathy était entrain de boire un thé avec Dobby. Il frotta ses yeux et s'étira laissant voir son nombril aux yeux de tous, avant de s'assoir et de demander à Parky de prendre place face à lui.

- Bien dormi Wöden.

- Oui et vous ? Le lit de Severus est toujours aussi confortable ?

Cathy posa sa tasse de thé. Voilà deux semaines qu'elle dormait dans le lit du maître des potions, deux semaine que le petit la taquinait avec ça. La première fois elle avait gardé son aplomb et avait expliqué à Wöden, qu'elle savait assez intelligent, les circonstances du lieu où elle avait dormi. Il avait rit en disant que Severus avait trop était épris d'une femme pour pouvoir en aimer d'autres. Elle avait hoché la tête en se disant qu'un jour elle percerait ce mystère.

- Toujours.

- Parky ? Comment vas-tu ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

- C'est que … Maître Lucius a parlé à Parky. Il compte la prendre chez lui.

- QUOI !

Wöden se leva d'un bond en tapant ses mains sur la table.

- HOOORS DE QUESTION !

La tasse de Cathy explosa dans ses mains et elle poussa un petit cri qui ne fit même pas bougé le brun.

- TU ES A MOI ! TU M'ENTENDS ! A MOI ! TU N'AS PASLE DROIT DE PARTIR !

Le brun sauta sur le sol, Parky les oreilles collaient sur son front émit un couinement, Cathy tenta de se lever mais quelque chose la cloua à sa chaise, la table prit feu ainsi que les rideaux, les fenêtres explosèrent. La colère du gamin grandissait et des vagues de pouvoir faisait se soulever ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux épaules d'ordinaire.

- A MOI !

Il sortit en claquant la porte et marcha d'un pas lent vers la grande salle. Tous les mangemorts qui le croisèrent se retrouvèrent collé sur un mur.

- LUCIUS !

Le blond assis à la table du maître en pleine réunion tourna la tête lentement.

- Oui ?

- TU N'A PAS LE DROIT DE M'ENLEVER PARKY !

- Ton père m'a donné le droit de …

- CE N'EST PAS MON PERE !

Les verres sur les tables explosèrent et les papiers commencèrent à brûler. Les mangemorts présent reculèrent d'un bond excepté Lucius et Severus. Voldemort se leva d'un coup et sortit sa baguette.

- TAIS-TOI WÖDEN !

- NON !

- Endoloris !

Le sort de l'aîné s'écrasa contre un bouclier invisible.

- JE GARDERAIS PARKY !

Voldemort comprit quand s'énervant il n'arriverait à rien et se rassit.

- Appelle ça une punition Wöden ?

- Une punition ?

Le petit arqua un sourcil comme le faisait Cathy et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi demandes-tu ? Pour les murs repeints en rouge, mes mangemorts criant comme des animaux, la crise de Lucius, les tapis du manoir, les moldus que tu as sauvé, la maladie de Nagini, le jardin qui s'est transformé en marécage, les sables mouvants dans les couloirs, ma chambre tapissé de canari, Lucius en tenue féminine, les 3568 cochons dans la grande salle, les chandeliers chantant, l'argent envoyé à des comptes moldus … tu en veux d'autre ?

Wöden se mordit la lèvre de rage et son regard devint froid comme l'acier.

- Ce n'était rien ça. Ose m'enlever Parky et tu verras.

- C'est déjà fait. Vas t-en.

Le brun se retourna et sortit de la pièce en élaborant un plan. Il tourna à un angle et les chandeliers de l'allée explosèrent. Il opta pour les cachots et s'y dirigea en vitesse. Arrivé dans cet endroit encore plus morbide que les autres pièces il se dirigea aux gémissements et se plaça devant la grille de la seule cellule pleine. Une silhouette le regarda.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Cassez vous ! On ne veut plus voir de mangemort !

-C'est bête quand on est dans un nid à mangemort. Je n'en suis pas un. J'ai à peine cinq ans.

- Un enfant ?

Un homme s'approcha de barreau et en attrapa deux de ses mains salis.

- Que fais un enfant ici ?

- Vous êtes qui ?

- Je m'appelle Rémus petit. Que fais-tu …

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Rémus … Lupin ?

- Oui.

- Etrange que Severus ne vous ai pas sauvé.

Rémus trembla au nom de son amant. Comment ce gamin savait-il que Severus et lui se connaissait.

- Derrière c'est qui ?

- Le … Les Weasley…

- Je veux les prénoms.

Rémus regarda le sol. Les Mangemorts envoyaient-ils un enfant pour les tromper ? Avaient-ils découvert pour Severus ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Le lycanthrope se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. Deux mains l'agrippant lui firent ré ouvrir et il croisa le regard rouge sang du gamin.

- Qui c'est ?

Une gamine de 4 ans s'avança vers le duo et Wöden tourna sont regard vers elle. Rousse, mignonne, un regard fort.

- Tu es une Weasley toi ?

- Oui.

- Y a qui avec toi ?

- Fred et George, Ron et maman.

Rémus ne bougea pas quand le gamin le lâcha. Ce gamin aux yeux de Voldemort mais qui lui faisait tellement pensé à son ami mort il y a quatre ans.

- Et toi ?

- Ginny.

- Vous êtes important pour l'ordre du phœnix ?

Le loup garou se secoua et écarta Ginny de la barrière.

- Toi qui es tu ?

- Moi je suis là pour vous aider. Si vous voulez pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Tom m'a enlevé Parky et que j'appelle ça une vengeance.

Le garçon s'éloigna de la grille et les barreaux que tenaient Rémus devinrent poussière ainsi que tous les autres.

- Dobby.

L'elfe apparut dans un POP sonore.

- Que veux monsieur Harry Potter ?

Wöden fronça les sourcils, il avait oublié ce détail là. Dobby ne pouvait pas l'appeler autrement.

- Que tu ne dises rien sur moi. Que tu transplane avec tous ces gens vers … Le chaudron baveur et que tu reviennes de suite après. Enfin, transplanes où ils veulent tant que c'est loin d'ici.

- Oui Monsieur …

- Pourquoi fais tu ça gamin ?

- Pour Parky. Pour Severus. Pour moi. Pour cette gamine qui est rousse et qui a pas à souffrir. Pour Parky surtout.

Il partit en courant, sans se soucier plus de Dobby où des autres. Ses pas le menèrent vers la chambre de Drago et il entra sans toquer. Le blond était encore endormit et le soleil lui chatouillait le visage. Wöden alla se couchait à côté de lui et posa ses lèvres sur celle pâle de son ami qui remua dans son sommeil.

- Drago … réveille toi …

- Moui ?

Il posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur celles du blond qui se releva d'un coup.

- Wöden ?

- Drago. Dis à ton père qu'on s'est disputé et que tu veux rentrer au manoir.

- Pourquoi.

- J'ordonne, tu fais. C'est tout.

- Mais …

- Fais ! De suite

- Oui …

Sachant qu'il lui obéirait Wöden sortit de la pièce et se frotta les mains. On voulait lui enlevait Parky ? Cela ne se passerait pas comme ça

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Wöden reçut un nouveau sortilège en serrant les dents. Un coup de fouet s'abattit sur son dos et il se mordit les lèvres en rajoutant encore plus le gout du sang à sa bouche.

Trois jours qu'il était là.

Trois jours qu'il avait libéré les prisonniers- surement la chose qui avait mit le plus en rogne Voldemort -, renvoyé Drago chez lui, mis feu à l'appartement de Tom, au dossier secret du placard de Severus, aux cheveux de Lucius. Trois jours qu'il avait fait danser les armures, exploser toutes les fenêtres, inondé le manoir. Trois jours qu'il avait coupé la queue à Nagini, coupé une main à Pettigrow qui passait par là, fait tomber tout les lustres en cristal. Trois jours qu'il avait fait brûler le manoir.

Trois jours que quelqu'un le battait. Enfin plusieurs. Qu'ils se relayer pour le fouetter.

Wöden avait sentit qu'on l'avait transféré durant une nuit mais il ne savait pas où.

Un nouveau coup de fouet lui lacéra le dos et il se retint de crier.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Wöden glissa jusqu'au mur. Il était là depuis une semaine et quatre jours. Une semaine et quatre jours d'horreurs. De souffrance, de peur. Un grincement de porte lui fit lever la tête. Un mangemort lui amené son repas. Seul repas de la journée constitué d'un bout de pain et d'un verre d'eau.

Mais alors que l'homme aurait dû poser le plat et partir, il rentra dans la cellule et prit l'enfant par les cheveux.

- Alors tu fais moins le malin mon petit ? Tu as faim ? Mais pour manger tu va devoir payer.

Wöden entendit l'homme défaire sa ceinture et quand il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur le sexe d'un homme mur. Il eut peur. Une boule lui prit les entrailles et il referma les yeux.

- Ouvre tes yeux gamins !

Le petit n'obéit pas et l'homme lui tira la tête vers sa verge tendu.

- Tu va me sucer. Et si je suis satisfait tu aura à manger.

- N … non …

- C'est comme une sucette gamin.

- Non !

Le mangemort du reculer devant l'assaut magique du petit. Mais au lieu de s'énerver il éclata de rire et enfila son pantalon.

- Tu verras quand tu auras faim.

Et il partit sans donner à manger à Wöden qui se recroquevilla.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

La porte s'ouvrit et Wöden compta machinalement, deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé. Il sentit une nouvelle fois quelqu'un tirait ses cheveux puis il entendit le bruit de la ceinture qui se défait. Un bout de pain fut mit dans sa bouche et il le mangea avec avidité de peur qu'on lui enlève. Quand il ouvrit les yeux son regard tomba une nouvelle fois sur le sexe dressé de son bourreau.

- Lèches. Tu veux d'autre pain ? Lèches.

Le gamin repensa au gout du pain et n'en pu plus. Il pointa sa langue entre ses lèvres et la posa sur la verge tendu. Un frisson énorme le parcourut et il eut envie de vomir sauf que son estomac était vide. Fermant les yeux il fit bouger sa langue sur le membre horriblement gros et il entendit le mangemort gémir. Avalant sa salive il continua ses va et vient avec sa petit langue rose en frissonnant.

- Les mains.

L'enfant obéit et porta sa main sur le membre et le toucha du bout des doigts alors que ses vas et vient continuer avec sa langue. Il continua de caresser le sexe sans savoir que faire et la grosse main de l'homme lui imprima un mouvement qu'il suivit sans vouloir y penser.

- Lèche moi les boules.

Pleurant à chaudes larmes Wöden se pencha encore plus et obéit.

Cinq minutes plus tard l'homme lui jouissait sur le visage et repartais en abandonnant un verre dos et du pain. Wöden se jeta dessus.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Une autre semaine passa comme ça. Le bourreau revenait. Le gamin obéissait et il avait à mangé, il ne voulait pas et le mangemort le laissait crever de faim.

Un mois de plus passa. Un mois durant lequel Wöden se déconnecta de son corps qui obéissait tous seul aux sévices de l'homme. Un mois pire que les coups et les sortilèges.

Un mois qui se termina quand quelqu'un le souleva par les aisselles et le sortit de cette pièce en le jetant en pleine lumière.

Le gamin mit dix minutes à s'habituer à la lumière.

Quand il put y voir, il croisa le regard de Tom en premier. Froid, perçant et rouge sang. Ensuite il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus au même manoir. L'ancien était surement trop endommagé.

Sa troisième réflexion fut portée sur l'homme qui gisait au sol.

- Qui est ce ?

- L'homme qui t'a … « gardé ».

Wöden le fixa une seconde et le mort prit feu sans que personne ne puisse arrêta les flammes. Le brun ne s'en préoccupa pas et porta son regard vers Severus qui avait les traits tirés. Le petit se demanda si ça avait un rapport quelconque avec Rémus Lupin. Un gémissement lui fit tourner la tête et il croisa le regard de Cathy qui se tenait au sol enchainait.

- Wöden ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien Cathy. Et vous ?

- TAIS-TOI !

Le brun tourna une nouvelle fois vers Voldemort qui caressait Nagini de la main. Il le fixa un instant avant de sourire le plus qu'il le pouvait.

Le mage leva sa baguette vers Cathy et lança un endoloris. Un mangemort sortit de l'ombre et donna une baguette à Wöden.

- Vois tu, cette baguette est ensorcelé pour ne pouvoir lancé qu'un Avada Kedavra.

Le mage eu un autre rictus et lança un autre Doloris sue la blonde qui se tortillait au sol.

- On a dû changer de manoir à cause de toi. Ce loup garou et ses traites à leur sang savaient où nous étions. Comme tu les as délivrés, ils ont pu le dire. Heureusement ils ne m'ont pas vu.

Les yeux de Cathy se révulsèrent une fois de plus sous le sortilège et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de l'enfant.

Voir Cathy, son amie – car elle l'était devenus – sous les doloris et ne pouvoir rien faire, c'était vraiment horrible. Il essaya de s'approcher d'elle mais se rendit compte qu'il était attaché. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas voulut ça. Pas Cathy. Elle était la cinquième personne à qui il tenait vraiment. Parky, Drago, Dobby, Severus et elle. Elle qui l'avait bercé, qui lui avait raconté de belle histoires, qui avait joué avec lui, sans jamais le battre. Elle et son air sévère cachant une femme drôle et sure d'elle. Un cri retentit et le garçon ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il avait crié pour la femme qui se débattait au sol.

- Cathy !

Un rire machiavélique résonna dans la pièce et le petit serra les poings tandis qu'un nouveau sort frappait la blonde. Sa chaîne explosa et il avança vers son amie. Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et s'excusa à voix basse en pleurant. Elle leva le bras et le posa sur sa joue.

- Tu … tu … as maigris …

- Cathy … désolé …

- C'est … pas grave… quand on a un tuteur psychopathe …

- Cathy …

- Harry … sauve mes enfants …

- Tes enfants ?

- Chantage … si pas réussir … dresser … mes enfants … mourir…

- Quoi ?

Wöden reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya contre un mur, le sang gicla de sa bouche et sa vue s'embrouilla. Cathy gémit encore sous le Doloris. Une détermination courut dans ses veines et il se releva.

- Tom !

Le Lord tourna la tête vers son héritier et passa sa baguette sur sa langue.

- Tu m'auras plus jamais.

Et du haut de ses quelques années, Wöden Zeus Jedusor, allias Harry James Potter prit la baguette tombait par terre et lança un jet vert sur Cathy qui mourut en souriant. Il se tourna ensuite vers son héritier qui souriait.

- Tu m'as eu. Elle a réussit à me dresser. Je ferais plus de bêtise.

- Ah bon ? Voyez-vous ça.

- A condition que tu laisses la vie à sa famille.

- Sinon.

Un cercle de magie se forma autours de l'enfant qui afficha un sourire carnassier.

- Tu vivras dans l'enfer.

Le mage éclata de rire et caresser de sa main droite Nagini qui sifflotait une espèce de chanson.

- D'accord Wöden. De toute façon tu pars.

- Où ?

Wöden ne put s'empêchait d'afficher son étonnement ce qui fit sourire la dame rousse qui s'approcha de lui.

- Avec moi ?

Le brun se tourna vers celle qui venait de parler et l'examina de ses yeux rouges. Elle portait une tenue en cuir qui moulait en merveille son corps et qui permettait de voir ses muscles jouaient sous sa peau à tous ses mouvements félins. Ses cheveux roux se balançaient follement sur ses épaules de couleur mate et ses yeux bleus ciel brillaient d'espièglerie. Wöden remarqua ensuite les quelque cicatrice sur ses bras et celle qui longeait son coup de son oreille à sous son vêtement.

- Vous ?

- Oui, moi.

- Où ?

- Partout.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Pa'ce que c'est pas une réponse.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas une question, bonhomme.

- Je … je vous aime bien vous.

L'adulte sourit. Le garçon semblait avoir fait totale abstraction de ce qui venait de se passer. La rousse remarqua la maigreur du petit, les cicatrices qui cinglaient à travers les loques qui lui servaient de vêtement. Mais ce qu'elle remarqua en plus vite fut son regard de vainqueur.

- Alors bonhomme c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Pour combien je suis avec vous ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu m'énerve bonhomme. Si tu tiens, jusqu'à tes onze ans.

- Je veux changer de nom. Je veux tes yeux. Je veux changer. Tom l'a fait une fois.

- Un nom ? Mes yeux ?

Le petit ne prit pas le temps de lui parler et il se tourna vers le Lord.

- Tom ?

- Je l'ai déjà fait une fois. Tu avais les cheveux plus épais et moins discipliné.

- Je veux changer.

Voldemort remua sa baguette avec un air amusé. Les yeux du gamin prirent une teinte bleu ciel comme ceux de l'adulte, ses cheveux s'allongèrent et devinrent blond vénitiens, son visage changea un tout petit peu pour qu'on ne puisse pas le reconnaître du premier coup d'œil. Une fois fait il se tourna vers l'adulte.

- C'est quoi votre nom à vous ?

- Leken, bonhomme, Ellindra Leken. Norvégienne.

- Comment ont dit ciel en Norvégien ?

- himmelen. Alors ton nom ?

- Himmelen Dray Leken.

- Enchanté Himmelen.

- On part quand.

- Ce soir. Severus va t'amener te changer et faire ton sac.

…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...…-_WZJ_-...

Harry James Potter, Wöden Zeus Jedusor. Il n'était plus eux. Le garçon posa son sac à dos sur son dos en ressassant toute sa vie en quelque minute. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la rousse lui sourit.

- Tu es prêt Him' ?

- Oui.

- Alors viens.

- Pourquoi vous me prenez avec vous ?

- Parce que je dois quelque chose au Lord. Parce que ça lui fera plaisir. Parce qu'il faut te forger pour son héritage.

- Ah …

Ellindra tourna la tête et vit la tristesse dans le regard bleu du petit et elle frictionna ses mèches blonde attachait en queue basse.

- Mais je ne t'aurais pas choisit si tu n'avais pas été bien. J'ai lu la détermination dans tes yeux. J'aime cette détermination. Je ferais de toi quelqu'un de fort.

- Merci

- De rien bonhomme.

- Non. Je suis Himmelen Dray Leken.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà =)<strong>

J'ai la suite dans la tête mais elle ne viendra pas tout de suite j'ai ma fiction à tenir =)

_Quand rouge et vert s'enmêlent_

**Reviews ? **j'attend**  
><strong>

**Question ? **je répond**  
><strong>

**Commentaires ?** je commente

Nana','Léa


End file.
